El demonio y su general
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: "En el momento en que la espada del general del ejército del Rey Demonio se hundió en lo profundo de su cuerpo, pudo relajarse. Parecía dormido, con una sonrisa en su rostro." Kurodai Weekend Day 1 & 2
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas! ¡Les presento esta serie de oneshots que hice para el KuroDai Weekend y no había subido porque… ¿Les faltaba revisar? ¿Me olvidé por completo una vez que los terminé? En fin, los hice y me gusta cómo me quedaron, y además estoy de buen humor por el año nuevo, así que decidí subirlos.

Cantidad de palabras según Word: 888.

Day 1, Ennoshita Productions (Haikyuu Fighter/Final Haikyuu Quest)

* * *

Kuroo no pudo evitar reír levemente al ver al general más importante de todo el ejército, Sawamura Daichi, tomando aire en el balcón por la madrugada. La noche estaba tranquila, y la corriente de aire que soplaba era agradable. La calma antes de la tormenta.

―Eres consciente de que sólo quedan horas, ¿Verdad? ―le preguntó en cuanto le vio acercarse a él. ― ¿No te da miedo?

―Hay que admitir que el Rey ha perdido poder este último tiempo, pero yo no le tengo miedo a la muerte.

― ¿No?

―No. Es algo inevitable, sobre todo en nuestra situación.

―Podríamos huir.

―Podríamos. ―Kuroo se quedó en silencio, buscando una forma de aligerar el ambiente. ―Pero ¿Dejar solo a nuestro querido rey? Que mal, general. Tendré que avisarle al Rey sobre tu comportamiento. Podría considerarse traición.

Soltó un par de comentarios similares para molestarle. Al cabo de unos segundos, logró hacer que éste riera. ―Eres un idiota. Lo decía en serio, Tetsu.

―Yo también lo decía en serio. No voy a irme ahora. Y sé que tú tampoco.

―No puedes culparme por intentar convencerte. Deberíamos ir a dormir, ¿No te parece?

Daichi le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Kuroo estaba feliz. A pesar de la forma en la que se había desarrollado todo, estaba feliz. La vocecita en su cabeza no paraba de decirle que estaba equivocado, que tenían que irse, pero no podía hacerlo. Esta vez, no importaba tanto su bienestar, no como la lealtad a su Rey, aquel con el que eran tan amigos.

En el castillo, todos se preparaban para lo que sería la última batalla. Hechiceros de aquí para allá, los generales terminando de darles órdenes a sus ejércitos, todos preparándose para el momento en que la resistencia llegara a invadirlos, a reclamar la cabeza del Rey Demonio. Su misión era cuidar del Rey, así que él sólo entraría en escena si los ejércitos no eran suficientes.

Escuchó la voz de Sawamura detrás de él, pidiéndole que se acercara.

―Ya lo sabes, pero no te enfrentes a Kozume. Su magia rivaliza con la tuya, te agotarías. Sería un problema que eso ocurriera.

―Entiendo. ¿Te encargarás de los que entren al castillo?

―Así es. Bokuto y Ushijima están custodiando las entradas y alrededores… Tengo que irme. Cuídate, Tetsu.

―Espera, Daichi. Tengo que pedirte algo…

Eran un demonio y un humano, ambos pertenecientes al mismo bando. Se habían conocido a través de Oikawa, El Rey Demonio. Con el tiempo, habían terminado encontrando confort en el otro, aún en medio de un interminable campo de guerra. Lo mínimo que Kuroo podía pedirle al chico, era que formaran un pacto, como una especie de regalo. Tomaría la fuerza del demonio, y podría llegar a ganar con ella. Nada sería más satisfactorio para Kuroo que ayudar a Daichi, aún si su cuerpo no podía ir con él. Luego de efectuar su conexión, se despidieron.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas. Sentía el cuerpo frío, producto de los hechizos que el mago blanco, Kozume, le había lanzado. Estaba en el medio de los escalones que daban a la sala del trono cuando oyó al otro chico acercarse, apurado.

― ¿No me oíste? ¡Te dije que no pelearas con Kozume!

―Te oí fuerte y claro, general, pero no tuve opción. No saqué la peor parte de la pelea, creo. Ugh, me explota la cabeza. ¿No puedes darle un beso para que se mejore?

―Quiero patear tu trasero, no besarte.

―No me ofendería si besaras mi-

―No te atrevas a terminar esa frase. No te atrevas.

Sintió la agradable caricia de las manos del chico en su cabello. Si hubiera tenido la fuerza para ello, probablemente le hubiera ronroneado para molestarle un poco. No podía hacer más que cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la sensación, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo, y el peso de la magia blanca sobre el mismo.

― ¿Estás listo, Tetsu?

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose al general frente a él. Notaba algunas manchas de sangre sobre su armadura, y en el filo de su espada. Se le veía cansado, pero el ruido del exterior había disminuido, ya no se oían guerreros peleando.

Daichi se paró luego de darle un suave beso en la frente. Se sonrieron mutuamente, y Kuroo cerró sus ojos, preparándose.

En el momento en que la espada del general del ejército del Rey Demonio se hundió en lo profundo de su cuerpo, pudo relajarse. Parecía dormido, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

A los pocos segundos, se oyeron aquellas palabras.

.

.

.

― ¡Corten!

Kuroo se levantó con la ayuda de Daichi. Los asistentes les acercaron bebidas mientras los camarógrafos y el director revisaban una de las últimas escenas de la película. Se quitó la camisa manchada con pintura, con cuidado de no salpicarse, y observó la pantalla de la computadora junto al resto.

Las películas de Ennoshita eran las mejores, y, no era por presumir, pero estaba seguro de que su acto con Sawamura Daichi era más que convincente. Claro, tenía que ver el hecho de que ambos eran actores renombrados y la escena iba bien con la trama de la película.

Estaba seguro de que Ennoshita contestaría algo como eso. Los medios especularían sobre su increíble química, los fans los shippearían, pero ellos no confirmarían nada.

De todas formas, ¿Quién sabría la diferencia?

* * *

¡Hola otra vez! ¿Mencioné cuanto amo el KuroDai? ¿Sí, muchas veces? Lo siento. Pero los amo. ¡Este es el primero de tres, así que nos veremos de nuevo en el próximo capítulo! Si no los aburrí, claro.

(¿Sirve de algo poner mi saludo, aunque vaya a subir el capítulo inmediatamente después de este? Quién sabe.)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Buenas otra vez! Esta vez, les traigo la boda de la pareja de actores del capítulo pasado. Podríamos decir que están relacionados, pero si no leyeron el anterior (¿Por qué están en el segundo? ¡Lean el primero!) no pasa nada.

Cantidad de palabras según Word: 604

Day 2, December 9: Celebration (Birthday/Wedding)

* * *

Kuro sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. La gente iba y venía, todos asegurándole que todo en el salón estaba perfecto, y lo único que faltaba eran los novios.

Su teléfono no paraba de vibrar avisándole de las notificaciones que le llegaban a las redes sociales. Los fans estaban impacientes por ver las fotos de los novios, por ver las fotos de la boda que se iba a llevar a cabo esa noche.

El evento había sido un sacrificio para ambos. Se habían prometido no verse en sus respectivos trajes, pero había sido una tarea difícil. Sobre todo, cuando veía lo preocupado que se veía Daichi por las calorías de la comida, alegando que si se pasaba de peso el pantalón no le entraría y se moriría de la vergüenza. En momentos como ese quería decirle que no se preocupara en lo más mínimo por la boda, que no hacía falta que la tuvieran, y llevarle una bandeja entera de comida chatarra a la cama para desayunar.

Kuroo se la había pasado estresado todo el tiempo ya que, como un detallista, no había podido dejar la organización en manos de Kenma por completo. Se había inmiscuido en cosas como las decoraciones, los colores, la distancia entre las mesas. Si iba a hacerlo, quería que fuera una noche perfecta. Una noche perfecta que borrara todos los malos momentos. Sonrió mientras revisaba su teléfono. Ya casi era la hora.

El momento en que Asahi se le acercó y le avisó que podía salir fue que se dio cuenta de lo feliz y nervioso que estaba. Los invitados ya estaban esperándolos, sólo faltaban ellos. El momento en que acercaron uno al otro sentía como que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, y no podía evitar una enorme sonrisa. Habían pasado por mucho para lograr llegar a donde estaban.

Habían pasado por maltratos de parte de superiores, entrevistas difamadoras, homofobia al haber revelado su orientación sexual y su relación romántica, las burlas. Pero también habían pasado por cosas lindas como el apoyo de algunos jefes, de compañeros de trabajo, los comentarios bonitos de los fans verdaderos, y el apoyo de los amigos verdaderos, aquellos que habían insistido en que tuvieran una boda, aún si el matrimonio entre dos personas del mismo sexo no era legal en el país. Había nacido de ellos el insistir, el decirles que lo hicieran por lo que significaba el momento, la fiesta. Algo que darles a sus fans, intentar ser un ejemplo para alguien.

Kuroo pensaba en todas esas cosas mientras se acercaba a Daichi quien lucía un increíble traje hecho a medida (No como ese anillo que compró para proponerle matrimonio, el cual, no le quedaba "Como anillo al dedo".)

No podía despegar la vista de su atuendo. En verdad habían hecho un gran trabajo, todos. Incluso con él, que llevaba el cabello elegantemente hacia atrás, y otro hermoso traje blanco.

Se sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos, dando los pasos a lo que sería su vida nueva. Aunque quería escuchar las palabras del cura improvisado, no podía evitar revivir algunas de las dudas que había tenido al comprar el anillo. No sabían qué pasaría al día siguiente, a la otra semana. Sería imposible que supieran si su amor podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para durar "Por siempre." Pero al mirar a su pareja, a Daichi, sabía que no era una decisión equívoca, sabía que era lo que quería hacer. Sabían que serían felices, durara lo durara.

Y en ese momento que dijo "Sí, quiero" se sentía como que sería para siempre.

* * *

Ah~ ¿Ustedes sueñan con el sí quiero? Si se trata de Daichi o Kuro, yo sí. Ha de ser tan lindo~ Me pierdo en una nube rosa, lo siento. ¡Falta uno más, y mi favorito de todos! Agradezco si siguen leyendo hasta acá, ya casi termina su tortura, ¡No se preocupen!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
